Tenten's Fear
by SunnytheVampireHunter
Summary: Tenten has a fear of thunder,or more like a phobia. One day while hiding in her safe place, who should find her but none other than the imfamous Hyuuga Neji! Please R&R. Now Complete!
1. Getting Caught

Tenten's Fear

_**Hello every one, Sunny here. So this is like my first fanfic ever, so I would love some constructive criticism please, or you could just tell me how much you liked it. .**_

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

_**Tenten's Fear**_

_'__Thunder'_ she thought, _'Why does there always have to be thunder?'_ She absolutely hated thunder. For unknown reasons she had a huge phobia of it, which was strange because she liked rain, and she loved to watch lightening, but she absolutely hated, Hated, HATED thunder. She would usually watch the first few flickers of lightening while it was still miles away, but every time it moved closer, she would hide knowing that the thunder was soon to follow.

**CRASH! BOOM!**

The windows shook and vibrations shivered through the walls and floors. "Oh man." She whined from under her bed. To her it was the safest place to be. She curled her blanket around herself and waited for the storm to pass hoping that it would be soon.

"Tenten! You have a visitor!" came a voice from down stairs.

'_Oh great.'_ She thought._ 'Just what I need!'_ Before she could move out from underneath her bed, her bedroom door opened with a familiar creek causing her to stop any and all movements she was about to make. _'Oh man, I don't want to get caught hiding under my bed, I can already hear the laughter if anyone found out.' _Not but a few seconds later, standing just three feet from her face, were two sandaled feet. There was maybe thirty seconds of silence before the owner of said feet spoke.

"Tenten, where are you?" came a familiar voice.

'_OH CRAP, NOT HIM! Anyone but him! I don't want him to see me like this. Maybe if I'm quiet he'll go awa…._

**CRUNCH!**

'_Oww oww oww oww OOOWWWW! GET OFF MY FINGERS!!'_ She screamed inwardly. She tried to move her fingers but the foot was just too heavy.

**BOOM! CRACK!**

Tenten whimpered and tried to cover her ear with one hand while trying to keep her other hand still. She didn't want to add anymore pain to an already painful situation. Neji heard the sudden noise and activated his _Byakugan_ immediately.

"Tenten, one question. Why are you under the bed?" he asked exasperated.

"First off. GET OFF MY HAND!" came her muffled reply.

"Oh sorry." He replied rather dispassionately while lifting his foot. Tenten took a few minutes to rub her abused hand before crawling out from under the bed. "So are you going to answer me?" He questioned. Tenten just glared at his emotionless face.

"If you must know I was hiding." She hadn't meant for that to slip, but she was tired, her hand hurt, and she just wanted to crawl back into her safe place before the next thunder clap. Under there she could handle it, she knew she was safe, and it wasn't quiet as loud with the mattresses above her.

"Hiding? From what?"

"Did I say hiding? I meant training." She said rapidly.

"Un-huh…" was his skeptical reply

"No really, being under there is great training."

"Really? How so?"

"Oh it's great for training in how to maneuver with limited space." Came her sheepish reply.

"Hn." Was all he said.

**CRASH! BOOM! CRACK! BOOM!**

Tenten let out a very unlike her shriek and jumped face first into Neji's chest, cowering. _'Is she shaking?' _"Tenten are you ok?" He whispered softly. His breath tickled the side of her face and ear making her gasp. Realizing what she was doing she quickly pushed on Neji. This in turn caused her to lose her own balance and land ungracefully on her bed. With a loud thud pain shot through her brain and everything went black.

_(5 minutes later)_

"Oww my head." Tenten mumbled as she opened her eyes. She looked up to see Neji standing over her with… wait, was that a worried look on his face? "What happened?"

"You hit your head on the wall when you fell back. You've been out for about 5 minutes." He replied. He felt relief wash over him. When she knocked herself out, he did a very unneji like thing and freaked for about two seconds before laying her out straight to wait and see if she would wake up.

"Oh umm… well ok." She was so totally embarrassed. _'Great! Now he probably thinks I'm a scaredy cat AND klutzy.'_

"Tenten?"

"Yes Neji?" she replied while shifting to a seated position.

"Are you afraid of storms?"

'_Not storms exactly, just the thunder.'_ "No." was her only reply.

"Hn." He grunted not believing her. "So you like storms then?" he teased.

Tenten sighed knowing that if she didn't give him a reason as to why she jumped he would keep pestering her. That was Neji for you, never letting up until he gets what he wants. "If you must know, and please don't repeat this to anyone," she begged, "I'm afraid of thunder. Well it's more like a phobia really."

"Thunder?" he asked with piqued interest.

"Yes I know it sounds strange, but its true. Actually you wouldn't believe it but, I love it when it rains, and when the lightening isn't too close I like to watch it, but I can't handle the thunder… it... it … I don't know, I just don't like it." Her words started to get faster the more she talked about it, so the last was said in a blur. "pleasedon'ttellanyoneaboutthisbecauseIdon'twantthemtothinkI'mweakorevenyetweirdorsomething."

"What was that last part?" He couldn't keep up with her speed.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm scarred of thunder." She begged once more.

"So that's why you were training?" He smirked…a little.

"Yes." She sighed. "And _YES_ I was _Hiding_, ok? It's quieter under there, and I feel safer dow…"

**CRASH! BOOM!**

"EEEEP!!" with this Tenten scrambled back under her bed. She quickly pulled her blanket back around her and covered her ears.

"Tenten?" Neji called. _'Man she moves fast'_ he thought.

"I'm under here again." Her voice sounded distant. Neji knelt down peering under the bed a concerned look crossing his face.

"Your not joking about the thunder are you?" He didn't know what to think, he'd never seen her like this before. I mean come on this was TENTEN! The tough weapons mistress. The fearless…, well use to be fearless, kunoichi that he always trained with. Suddenly there was a lightening flash so bright that he could have sworn that the lightening had struck right outside the window. He knew this one was going to be another big one.

**BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! BOOM! CRACK! CRASH!**

Tenten whimpered and tried to crawl even deeper under the bed. She wished she could make it all go away: the thunder, Neji, and her unrealistic fear. Then suddenly in one motion, her blanket was pushed back, she was flipped around, and then pushed against a very muscular Neji. _'OMG! What is he doing?! Is he actually trying to comfort me? Who knew that the great Hyuuga prodigy could actually be sweet?'_ She suddenly felt better with his arms around her. She felt somehow even safer. She was suddenly a lot happier that he was there.

"Tenten?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she replied as she snuggled closer

"I promise I won't tell anyone. This will stay between us." He said softly.

She suddenly felt a little warmer. "Thank you" she murmured as she drifted in and out of consciousness. After a few minutes of silence, Neji's breathing and the warmth from his body lulled her to sleep. For the first time since she was little, she slept through the lightening and thunder that raged on outside.


	2. Neji's flashback

So I was reading through the story and decided to add like two more chapters

_**So I was reading through the story and decided to add like two more chapters. I tried to look at it from another point of view and had sooooo many questions pop into my head. So I hope you like my additions. Oh and thanks to Xxnarutofan101xX, Saturn-fox, DemonicAngel08, Scarletstar20, WeaponsMistress, Bitto, and totalnarutofangirl85 for reviewing. It totally made my day **_

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

"Hey Neji, wait up!"

Neji had been leaving the training grounds after being briefed by Gai on their new mission, only to be stopped by Tenten. He turned and leaned against a tree waiting for her to catch up to him.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" she asked once she reached him.

"Hn." Was all he said before he turned to walk.

"I'll take that as a yes." She retorted as she started walking along side him. "By the way," she started again after a few minutes of silence, "I wanted to thank you for the other day. You being there actually helped me with my fear." By the time she had finished her statement she had the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Your welcome." He murmured. Still embarrassed that he had showed some emotion to her the other day, he quickly shot off with "But don't expect it to happen again. It was a waste of my time, as I could have been home training." Actually looking back he wasn't sure if he could handle a next time.

_**Flashback**_

_Tenten had just fallen asleep, and Neji decided to wait a few more minutes to make sure she stayed asleep and then leave as quietly as he could. Just as he was about to move another thunder clap erupted and Tenten unconsciously jumped and latched onto him with all her strength. _'Damn she's strong, even in her sleep!'_ Neji looked down at the sleeping kunoichi that was now sprawled over him. Her face was buried into his chest and she was shaking again. Neji, unsure of what to do really, started to do what his father did for him as a child, before he passed away._

_"Lay down,_

_Your sweet and weary head,_

_Night is falling,_

_You have come to journey's end" He started to rub her back gently as he sang/hummed the lullaby._

_"Sleep now,_

_And dream of the ones who came before._

_They are calling,_

_From across the distant shore._

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see,_

_All of your fears will pass away._

_Safe in my arms,_

_You're only sleeping."_

_Tenten by that time had stop shaking and lulled back into a relaxed sleep. Noticing her stillness he stopped singing. He also couldn't help but notice, because of the precarious position they were in, how soft she felt. _'Mmm, and she smells nice too.'_ He thought as he inhaled._

_Tenten's buns, at some point during her frightened flight back under her bed, had come loose. Neji threaded a few strands in between his fingers._ 'Wow, it's so soft.'_ He mused. He lifted it to his nose. _'Mmm…raspberry. No Neji, NO!' _he thought. _'How many times do you have to tell yourself, you can't have feelings for Tenten?! She's a trusted teammate and friend. What would people think if they knew? What would SHE think?'_ Noticing that he still held the strands of hair he let them fall._

_He was just about to move her off of him when Tenten moaned in her sleep then pushed herself, if it were possible, even closer to him. He automatically stiffened at the feeling of the, dare I say it…yes, Breasts rubbing against his chest, let alone her whole body moving against his. Feeling something wet on his upper lip, he touched his finger to his left nostril. He came away with blood. _'DAMNIT!'_ he had a nosebleed._ 'Must. Not. Think. Dirty. Thoughts. Of. TENTEN!' _he screamed at himself. After she stopped wiggling around and was still for several minutes. Neji took a few moments to get his hormones under control and then gently moved her off of him. Now finally out from under the bed, he left a note to explain why he had stopped by in the first place._

**Tenten,**

**I originally came to tell you that we have a new mission that starts in a week. Gai-Sensei has arranged for us to meet at our usual training grounds in two days. We'll be briefed about the mission there. See you then.**

** - Neji**

_**End of flashback**_

Neji snapped out of the rememberative daydream to find Tenten glaring daggers at him. _'Great now she's pissed! Good going lunk head!' _he thought to himself.

"Fine! If I'm such a waste of time maybe you should stay away from me at all times, with the exception of missions!" She shouted. "I'll train with lee from now on!" She yelled at him while stomping away from him. Neji watched her retreating image and thought _'You did it now you retard, you just pushed away your only friend!'_

_**So what did you think? Yeah I know I went alittle LOTR there for a moment, but I've always thought that song would make a good lullaby and that line was perfect for the situation. He he he, Neji's a closet perv! Please review, thank you! (Hey that rhymed! ) **_


	3. The Mission

I'm so proud of myself

**I'm so proud of myself. So I usually write my stories on paper before typing them out. Well when I was in the middle of this last chapter a huge storm came through and knocked the power out through the whole city and then some. Well not wanting to put it off anymore than I already had, I finished it by candle light! Me big heap tough writer -hits chest with her fist (oww --')-, Rawr! Nothing will deter me! Not even a blackout! Anyways thanks to those again that reviewed. Again it totally made my day!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Tenten turned away from Neji and walked to where Gai and Lee were making plans for the mission. Reason for the pissy attitude – He tried to say hi. _'Damnit she's still pissed at me.'_ He grumbled to himself. Tenten hadn't spoken to him in four days. This being the day before their mission, he was hoping he could apologize so things wouldn't be so strained between them before they left. Apparently not. He was also hoping that by staying away from here these last few days or so, she would have enough time to cool down. Again apparently not.

What Neji didn't know was that Tenten was actually hurt that he hadn't tried to talk to her till now. To her, he was actually backing up his claim that she was a waste of time, thus agreeing with her to stay away. She didn't know if she wanted to breakdown and cry, as if she hadn't already, or punch him in the face, which she was sorely tempted to do right this moment. I mean come on. She thanks the guy for his comfort and understanding, and what does he do? Spits it back in her face by telling her she was a waste of his time.

Oh did she hate guys more than ever right now. Especially a particular 17 year old with long, smooth brown hair, and soul searing white eyes. She sighed inwardly. If she was going to continue hating the guy, she had to stop looking at him like he was something to eat. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and turned to the map Lee and Gai were conversing over. She must have shaken her head too hard because she could have sworn she heard Gai say something about lightening.

"Lightening?" She chirped.

"Yes, the land of to be exact. We won't reach it till the day after tomorrow, so we'll be camping for a night." Said their youth inspired sensei.

"But, but ,but… I thought we were going to the land of mists?" Tenten nearly screamed.

"That is correct my ever observant teammate. But apparently the person of which are to escort has changed their mind. They have decided it will be safer with their family in the land of lightening." Chimed a very upbeat Lee.

'_Oh no, oh no, oh no.' _Tenten thought._ 'Where there's lightening, there's sure to be thunder!'_ Tenten had been lucky enough so far, as to not get caught in a storm while on a mission.

"You know, just because it's called the land of lightening, doesn't mean there will be storms or thunder." Neji whispered behind her.

"Don't do that!" Tenten yelled at him. She whirled around to face him, while clutching at her racing heart. "And yes I know that, Mr. I-Think-I-Know-It-All!" Of course she wasn't thinking of that at the time. All she was capable of thinking at that moment was lightening thunder. Thunder danger.

"Oh yeah? Then what was with the frightened look?" Neji inquired while smirking.

"What frightened look? I have no idea what your talk-." She gasped and promptly shut her mouth. She just then realized that she was speaking to him, which was what he wanted. She glared at him then turned to Gai. "What time do we meet at the gates tomorrow?"

"9:00am sharp." Answered Gai. She bowed to her sensei then turned sharply and stomped off with out even a backwards glance.

A confused Gai turned to look at his younger clone. "Do you know what that was about Lee?"

"I don not sensei." He responded. They both turned to a still smirking Neji. "Neji?" They asked in unison.

His smirk left his face before he answered. "It was nothing. See you 9:00." As he turned to leave the smirk, or more a smile reappeared. _'Ha! I got her to speak to me. Albeit it was in a condescending manner. But hey, it's a start.' _ He could tell that tomorrow was going to be a good day. Or so he thought.

-- -- --

Tenten threw her kunai at an approaching sound-nin. It landed with a sickening thunk in between his eyes, right on the bridge of his nose. She always hit her mark. "Lee! Behind you!" Lee made quick work of their deaths. "Wow Lee. Three ninjas in five seconds."

"Yes, my extreme and youthful speed training has been paying -, WATCH OUT!" Lee quickly pushed Tenten to the ground. He was going to quickly dispatch the ninja that had rushed them when he suddenly dropped to the ground. Neji stood behind the falling ninja with his palm stretched out. All three looked around to find all of their attackers on the ground.

"Mizuki! Gai-sensei! It's safe to come out now." Cried Lee.

"Mizuki, is Hikaru alright?" Tenten asked as she rushed towards her.

"He's fine, thank you." She replied. "If it wasn't for you," she looked to Neji," and your extraordinary sight, I don't know what would have happened." Neji merely nodded his head at the praise.

"Come on guys. We still have a little ways to go before we set up camp." Said Gai. With heavy sighs the formed the line formation they had been in before the attack. Gai led the way with Mizuki behind him carrying Hikaru on her back. Next came Lee followed by Tenten. Bring up the rear was Neji.

"Tenten?" Neji called to her. She started to slow down, but realizing what she was doing, pick up her pace again. "Tenten, please?" He pleaded. With a very audible sigh she slowed till the were next to each other.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" She asked while still staring ahead.

"Are you alright? You weren't hurt back there were you?" He asked. She glared at him with a sideways glance.

"Why do you care? I'm just a waste of time, remember?" With that she picked up her speed till she was at least ten feet in front of him.

'_Man can she hold a grudge or what?'_ He thought while glaring at the back of her head. Little did the group know at that time but a pair of eyes continued to watch their every move. Three more hours passed before Gai gave the signal to stop.

"Alright team, let's set up camp. The sun will be setting within the hour. Neji, Lee, why don't you gather some wood for the fire while Tenten and I set up the tents." Directed Gai. After the wood was gathered and the Tents set, the team gathered around as Tenten lit the fire with some flint and one of her kunai.

"So Mizuki? Why is Orochimaru after you anyways?" Asked Tenten as she lit the dry tender.

"Well actually, he's not after me. It's Hikaru he wants." They all turned to stare at the now sleeping four year old.

"Why? Isn't it your family we're traveling too?" Asked Neji

"Yes, but that's because he doesn't have anywhere else to go. As far as we know he is the last of his clan." She replied.

"That still doesn't answer why?" Tenten pushed a blazing stick further into the A-frame she'd built.

"He has an unusual gekki genkai. He hasn't discovered it yet, but once he does he'll be nearly impossible to kill in battle."

"What exactly is it?" Asked Tenten even more curious now.

"It's a quick healing ability that uses little to no chakra. Once physically hit or injured the wound or injury immediately starts to heal itself." She replied.

"Man, Orochimaru would love to get his hands on something like that." Tenten scowled at a thought turning in her head. "But, if Hikaru came from a whole clan like this, how come he's the last?"

"The blood limit doesn't heal all things and one of those things is disease. There was a fatal virus that made its way through our village not but a year ago. The doctors and physicians came up with a cure, but by then it was too late. Hikaru's family was no more. Hikaru himself had even been infected, but he was given the cure at an early stage and had been spared. His family hadn't been so lucky." Mizuki wiped the tears from her eyes as she thought of what could have been. "I was working for his clan when the virus had hit. I had been hired to be his nurse shortly after he was born. Now I'm all he has left." She quietly ran her fingers through the sleeping boy's hair.

"I'm sorry for his loss, but I'm sure he'll find a great mother… in you." Whispered Tenten as she sat next to Mizuki. Mizuki stared at her teary eyed.

"Thank you." She whispered as she let a few tears slip.

"Well I think we all need some rest if were going to finish this journey by tomorrow." Said a very subdued Gai. "I'll take the first watch and Lee can take second. No use in all of us losing sleep, so two watches should do."

Tenten sighed once she settled into her tent. Man was she tired, and tomorrow promised to be just as long and tiring. She undid her buns before lying back on her blankets. She didn't know how much more she could be around Neji with out yelling at him, or doing something to him, she just didn't know what. As the day had worn on she had been finding herself looking for reasons to talk to him. She of course stopped herself before she would say anything. She had to remind herself that she was mad at him and that he didn't care about her anyway. Of course every time she reminded herself she went back to finding reasons to do bodily harm without getting into trouble. Boy was she a mess.

Of course the only reason this whole situation hurt and confused her more than it should have was because she was crazy about him. She had been for the longest time. That's why it had been so wonderful that night he held her in his arms. That night she had felt as if the thunder hadn't mattered. As long as he was there to protect her, and keep her in his arms, she was safe. _'Why did he have to be such an idiot and ruin everything?' _She sighed once more before rolling over to her side. She was almost a sleep when she heard it. Off in the distance was the low rumble of swiftly approaching thunder. "Oh no." She whined as she tried to cover her head with her pillow.

Neji woke from his dreamless sleep when a loud burst of thunder echoed in the sky. "Tenten" he whispered as he sat up. He could hear her muffled cries coming from the next tent over. He quickly donned his shirt and made his way to her tent. Opening the flap of her tent he found her huddled in the fetal position with her pillow wrapped around her head. He quietly entered and tied the opening flap back down. He kneeled next to her curled form when he noticed that he had gotten soaked in just those few seconds of being outside. He quickly removed his shirt before lying down next to her shaking form.

"Shhh…shhh, Tenten, it's ok. Your not alone now." He started rubbing her back gently letting her know that he was there. She felt the gentle pressure on her back and uncovered her head to look at who was there. With out a second thought she hurled herself into his chest.

"It's so loud" she whispered. Streams of tears were flooding down her face.

"I know, it'll be ok. The thunder won't hurt you." Another thunder clap erupted as soon as he finished his statement. Tenten started sobbing against his chest.

"Make it stop, please." She begged. He started to gently massage her back, shoulders and neck. Knowing he would probably regret this latter, he started to hum, to chicken to actually sing it when she's awake, the lullaby once again. Little by little he could feel her muscles relaxed and some of the tension leave her as she leaned into his form.

"Neji?" she asked wearily

"Hm?" he stopped humming.

"Why are you here? I thought you weren't ever going to do this anymore."

He was quite for a few minutes before he answered. "Tenten, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He whispered. "It was just I was still embarrassed by my actions and acted out rashly. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm sorry if I hurt you." He sighed. "Can I confess something to you?" He felt her nod against his chest. He could hear the thunder outside, but since talking was seemed to keep her calm he decided to keep going. "I don't like to see you frightened."

"What?" She whispered

"I don't like to see you scared or hurt for that matter." He replied.

"But why?"

He sighed once more before going on. "I know I shouldn't think this way, but I can't help it. You see, the thing is… I … I mean…." His mouth got dry and he felt as if his tongue was dead weight in his mouth. He knew he had to be blushing because he could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. "Well you see…"

"Yes?" she encouraged

"I like you, a lot, and I mean as more than just a friend. Like I said, I know I shouldn't feel this way because were teammates for pity's sake, but I just can't seem to hel-." He was cut off by the feel of soft lips touching his. He had been rambling so much that he hadn't even noticed that she had moved. He could taste the salt from her tears that had slid to the corners of her mouth. Closing his eyes he started kissing her back. Her lips were so soft and pliable as he moved his own against hers. With a sigh of contentment she settled even more into his embrace. He swiftly took advantage of her parted lips and lightly rubbed his tongue on her upper lip, asking permission for entrance. Opening her mouth a little wider she let him know it was ok. Sliding his tongue next to hers he thought that there was no better place to be then right here. After a few more minutes of kissing they finally pulled apart.

"I think we better get some sleep. After all we still have a mission to do. We can talk about this more after the mission is completed." He whispered to her. She nodded and laid her head back against his chest. He once again resumed his humming and rubbed circular patterns onto her back. Within minutes they were both drifting off to sleep. Neither of them noticed the thunder outside.

-- -- --

"Is every one ready?" Asked Gai. Luckily enough Neji had snuck back into his own tent before dawn so no one knew the better. Now that he wouldn't be bombarded with questions as to why he was in Tenten's tent, all he had to do was finish the mission. Then he could continue his talk with Tenten to see where or if this could possibly go anywhere. They started out without a hitch. But of course all good things come to an end.

They only had a few hours left to go when all of a sudden a kunai came out of no where and struck Mizuki in her upper left shoulder. Then all panic let loose. Before anyone knew it Hikaru was swiftly taken from the falling woman's arms and the kidnapper was already running from the scene.

"Mizu! Mizu!" The child screamed. Neji, Lee, and Tenten took chase as Gai looked after Mizuki. Knowing he wouldn't escape with out a fight he turned to fight. Big mistake. Really big mistake. In the blink of an eye Hikaru was taken from his arms by Tenten. As soon as she moved away with the child Neji and Lee hit him simultaneously with deadly blows, Lee sending a quick kick to the bass of his skull, Neji hitting all the chakra points around his heart. Blood spurted from his mouth and nose as he flew to the ground without a sound.

"Mizu! Mizu!" Hikaru yelled as he ran to Mizuki.

"Hush child, I'll be alright." She tried to comfort him.

"Don't die Mizu!" He cried. Afraid of losing her the four year old not realizing what he was doing, placed his hand over her wounded shoulder. He had no thought of what he was doing; all he knew was that he didn't want his Mizu to go away like all the others. As his tears started to flow in earnest a brilliant light shot from his hand and surrounded the wounded flesh. Within minutes the wound was completely healed. Hikaru had come into his gekki genkai at only four years old. Once finished he promptly passed out from all the excitement and chakra use that he had no control over yet.

"I thought he could only heal himself?" asked a very confused Lee.

"No, well yes, only the more advanced in the clan could heal others as well. It took years of training to complete. I don't see how it's possible for him to have done it." Replied an awed Mizuki.

"Maybe he's a special case. Who knows what he'll be able to do in a few years." Replied Tenten. They all nodded thinking of the wonder the kid would accomplish as an adult.

"Well let's get moving. Only a few more hours to go." Said Gai. The next two hours seemed to go by quickly. They reached a small village in a mountain pass which was were Mizuki said her family resided.

"I want to thank you all again. Please thank your Hokage for accepting my request. I never would have made it on my own. Please stay here with me and my family tonight. You can start out fresh in the morning and since you won't have me or Hikaru to hold you back, you can cover more ground."

"We'll accept your hospitality." Replied Gai. He turned to his team. "This is alright with the rest of you yes?"

"It would be great to sleep in a bed at least one night of this mission." Said Tenten.

"Then it's settled." Said Gai. Tenten started to walk in with the rest of the Team when Neji pulled her back.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I thought we were going to wait till we were back at home?" She asked as a reply.

"No I said that we'd wait till the mission is over. Well technically it's complete, so can we talk?" he then replied.

"Sure." She said. He grabbed her hand and led her to a stream he had seen while walking into the tiny village. He sat down and leaned against a tree while looking out at the water. Tenten sat down next to him and waited for him to start.

"So I'm guessing because you kissed me, you do have feelings for me right? Or was that a ploy to get me to shut up?" he asked. Tenten giggled then sighed.

"Yes Neji, I feel the same way you do. I've liked you since our first genin days. I just never had the heart to tell yo-." she let out a little squeak as he lifted her into his lap. He planted a quick fierce kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who suffered in silence all these years. So does this mean that your mine now?"

"Well as long as your mine, then I'm yours. But one question." She bent and gave him a long lingering kiss. "Am I still a waste of time?"

"Definitely not." He replied as he brought her in for another kiss.

**So? So? What do you think? Do you like it? Not bad for finishing it in the dark huh? Ok so I did have some light. Anyways…. Please review, Thank you! (He he he, there goes that rhyme again.)**


End file.
